


Why?

by AwesomeWizard7



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-04 15:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeWizard7/pseuds/AwesomeWizard7
Summary: Yang muses over the loss of her partner and thinks back to what she said.





	1. Abandonment

**Author's Note:**

> This is after Volume 4 where Yang and Ruby had already reunited.

_"Why did she leave you?"_

_"That question... Why?"_

Yang woke up to see a sunbeam of light shining through the curtains of her and Ruby's shared room. Ruby was still sleeping, snoring lightly. Yang stared at the ceiling lost in her thoughts.

 _Two_ people had left her life by choice, but one person was more than just a title. Yang had actually cared for her, trusted her, maybe even  _loved_ her. While the other only gave birth to her and abandoned her father not even looking back.

_"Why did she leave you?"_

Oh the irony of the situation. Yang grimly smirked, staring at the white plaster of the wall.

Yang could've gone to Raven to find answers and finally know why she left. But Ruby Rose, the girl who was through thick and thin with Yang, needed her older sister. Yang made that descision after she had read Ruby's letter.

The last thing Yang remembers of the fall is the same voice repeating "I'm so sorry" over and over again. Was she sorry for what _Adam_ did? Or for what she was going to do?

Yang sighed, knowing she wouldn't get any answers soon.

There wasn't one day that went by, that Yang hadn't thought about Blake Belladonna.

She could be dead, with the White Fang, or maybe, with _her_ family. Yang hopes it's the latter.

Yang couldn't ever make herself feel any type of abhor towards Blake. It wasn't Blake's fault she lost her arm. It was her own act of impulse and Adam's fault. Yang wondered if that's why she left.

She glanced down at her mechanical arm, recalling how hard it was to even put it on.

_"But... Why!?"_

_"I don't know... and I don't care."_

That was a plain white lie and Yang knew it. She cared so much it hurts. There's a void inside of Yang that can only be filled with her. Yang's fist tightened, _she could be in danger right now and no one would know!_  

Yang unclenched her fist, grabbing her scroll. Seeing that there were no messages she went into her photo album.

She was immediately greeted by pictures taken at Beacon and a picture of her new arm and father. Yang scrolled up to one of her favorites, somehow Weiss, the ice queen, had her arm wrapped on Ruby's shoulder and Yang had her hand on Blake's back. It was taken around the middle of the year where everyone was happy and relaxed.

How they all missed that.

Ruby started stirring in her sleep, wrinkling her nose before a pair of rare silver eyes appeared. 

Yang wondered how did such innocent looking eyes witness horrendous events dealing with murder.

Ruby smiled up at Yang before giving a concerned look, "What're you thinkin' about?"

Yang conjured a convincing smile to her curious, but lovable, sister, "Nothin' much, just how I need this to be oiled." Yang lifted her mechanical arm up.

Ruby's eyes lit up right away running towards Yang's bed before she shook her finger. "Gotta get ready for the day!" Ruby pouted, making a whining sound before walking out of the room to the kitchen.

 _Fun_ Yang thought. _Now I'm stuck with my thoughts and memories._ She sighed laying back down onto her bed trying to find some sense of solace.


	2. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake reflects back to Beacon times.

_"I will make it my mission, to destroy everything you love. Starting with her."_

Blake jolted awake in a cold sweat. She could feel it dripping down her neck. A single moon beam was shining through the curtains of her bedroom and reached the foot of her bed. She surveyed her surroundings, sitting up. She was in her bedroom in Menagerie, not Beacon.

Blake sighed, putting her hands in her hair and brushing off sweat. She clenched her eyes shut. Thoughts and questions swarmed in her head. She had these swarming in her head ever since Beacon fell.

_How? How did he know? Just by the look on my face?!?_

_"GET AWAY FROM HER!"_

Yang. Oh how Blake longed for her comfort. But, Blake knew it was for the best. Adam wouldn't stop till he had Yang killed and Blake would rather die, than watch Yang be murdered because of her.

_"And I hope they hate me for leaving."_

Blake could live with Yang hating her. But deep down inside she knew that she couldn't bare it. Yang had substantial reasons to hate Blake; her arm being one of them. Yang Xiao Long, the kind-hearted brawler, jovial, compassionate and a loving person hating Blake? As much as Blake wanted that to happen, for Yang to detest her just for Yang's own safety, she knew that Yang would never hate her.

That was Blake's dilemma. She cared, _loved_ Yang too much to just let her go. Blake doesn't want anyone else to get injured because of her too though. 

But Yang... Yang bares a physical reminder of _that_ night. Blake told herself not to let anyone carry any of her burdens, but she did it anyways. Blake lost her partner, the person who knew her better than anyone else, there would never be another person like Yang Xiao Long no matter how hard a person looked. 

Blake _thought_ she could run away from her problems, but they came back and took what mattered most to her.

A single ray of gold filtered its way into Blake's room. She slowly stood up and pushed the curtains away. They revealed a beautiful sunrise that had shades of gold, orange, red, and _lilac_.

She didn't know how long she stood there, gazing at the sunrise. Only when lilac faded had she felt warm tears falling from her eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this short little story! ^_^


End file.
